


Партия на двоих

by Christoph, Darel, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Просто сержант и капитан наконец-то остались вдвоём





	Партия на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> * Я ждал, пока мы останемся одни. Как насчёт партии для нас двоих? (фр.)  
> ** Какой ты жадный, чёрт, Стив (нем.)  
> *** Как же с тобой хорошо! (нем.)  
> **** Я люблю вас, мой капитан (фр.)  
> ***** Ещё партию, капитан? (нем.)

От запаха алкоголя и пыли в носу свербит, и Стив чихает, с удобством устроившись на барной стойке. Полумрак в заброшенном баре, найденном Воющими Коммандос, скрадывает пятна кро-ви на полу и хаос, оставленный немецкими солдатами, побывавшими тут до них. 

Уже поздно, он и Баки остались одни, распив уже на двоих чудом уцелевшую бутылку неплохого виски. Стив вертит бокал, ловя его гранями лунный свет из местами продырявленного после артобстрела потолка, и делает ещё глоток, на миг жалея, что больше не может напиться.

– J'attendais qu'on reste seuls, – Баки сидит на краю бильярдного стола, бесстыдно разведя коле-ни, рядом бутылка с парой глотков и его винтовка с нацарапанным на прикладе похабным рисун-ком. Волосы растрёпаны, на скулах лихорадочный румянец от выпитого, и Стив невольно за-сматривается. – Que diriez-vous d'une partie pour nous deux?*

Барнс вертит в руках облупившийся кий с узкой трещиной вдоль, скользит пальцами по дереву, облизывает и без того влажно блестящие губы и смотрит так, что внутри всё предвкушающе за-мирает. 

Стив, кажется, даже забывает, как дышать, но Баки отводит взгляд, легко соскальзывает на пол и поворачивается спиной. Он кое-как расставляет шары в центре – те, что они смогли найти – и примеряется, просчитывая удар, и мажет совершенно глупо, слишком уж показательно. Откла-дывает кий и тянется, почти ложась на потёртое зелёное сукно, пытаясь достать один из шаров. Стив вздрагивает от звона разбитой бутылки, которую Баки умудрился задеть локтем, и отстав-ляет бокал.

Пара шагов, и он рядом – дёргает за плечо, разворачивая к себе, впивается в обветренные губы, чувствуя на языке вкус виски, и стонет. Баки хрипло, тихо смеётся в его рот, и он так чертовски красив, распластанный на бильярдном столе, выгибающийся навстречу и позволяющий сдёрги-вать с себя одежду.

– Du bist aber geizig, – бормочет он, выпутываясь из рубашки, и запрокидывает голову, подстав-ляясь под горячие губы, – merde, Steve.** Ещё.

– Ты можешь остановиться на каком-то одном языке? – Стив кусает его за плечо, отстраняясь лишь на мгновение, чтобы сдёрнуть штаны с бельём, и снова прижимается.

– Разве что на твоём, – пьяно усмехаясь, вызывающе отвечает Баки, и толкается навстречу, од-ним плавным движением словно умоляя коснуться себя.

Стив дразнит его, он трезв и более терпелив. Но вид раскрасневшегося, голодного Баки под ним рвёт крышу, и в эти мгновения ему плевать на весь окружающий мир вокруг: всё, что он должен – сосредоточиться на удовольствии своего сержанта.

– Ну, – Баки пихает его пяткой в поясницу, подставляясь под его пальцы, и стонет, низко и про-тяжно, до хрипоты, насаживаясь по костяшки. – Ich fühle mich so gut mit dir!***

Стив хочет его сразу, сильно, как можно глубже, но пытается медлить, пока терпению Баки не приходит слишком быстрый конец.

– Мало тебя, Стив, – лихорадочно шепчет он, снова вскидываясь и стягивая с капитана рубашку. – Господи, да трахни меня уже. Пожалуйста. Ох, блять, Стив, хочу твой член.

И Стива срывает окончательно, он подхватывает Баки под ягодицы, до синяков впиваясь паль-цами, и толкается сразу на всю длину, заставляя выламываться под собой и кричать. Баки раскидывает руки, цепляясь одной за край стола, а пальцами второй скользя по стволу лежащей рядом винтовки, голова запрокинута, глаза зажмурены. И Стив, двигаясь резко и сильно, вбиваясь в него до скрипа стола, видит только блестящие, влажные губы, шепчущие его имя как молитву.

– Je vous aime, mon capitaine****, – Баки тянет к нему руку и дёргает за плечо, заставляя скло-ниться ниже.

Стив стонет, вздрагивая, и впивается в его рот, жадно кусая, толкаясь языком и сбивая с ритма. Алкоголь никогда не грел его в холодные ночи так, как Баки, и никогда и ни от чего больше Стив так не пьянел. Он жмурится до разноцветных звёзд под веками, двигаясь медленнее, глубже, на самой грани, и вжимается плотнее, чувствуя, как Баки трётся членом о его живот и мелко дрожит, выстанывая что-то невнятное, сладкое. И кончает первый, впиваясь зубами в плечо Стива до багровых отметин. 

Стив догоняет Баки, забываясь и кончая внутрь, и утыкается в его макушку, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Бак, – бормочет он. – Ох, чёрт. Чёрт.

– Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься, Стиви, даже если так невинно. Только не забывай, что ты стал намного тяжелее, – охрипше смеётся Баки и толкает Роджерса в плечо. А потом ворочается, расталкивая оставшиеся шары, и кое-как садится. – Noch ein Spiel, Kapitän?*****

____________________________________________


End file.
